Married On the High Seas
by shana.rose
Summary: Sequel to Love On the High Seas. Sybil is now married to pirate Captain Tom Branson and ready to travel the seas with him. But life as a pirate won't always be easy, with both The Soap and the Navy on their trail Sybil's going to need to learn how to fight with a sword and a gun.
1. A Pirate's Life For Me

**A/N: Hi everyone! This is the sequel to Love On the High Seas. This tale takes place four months later, with Sybil & Tom being married for three months.**

* * *

Tom shrugged on a pair of trousers and yawned rolling his shoulders back. He can feel the warm sunlight on his naked back as he opens the draw for a shirt.

"Tom?" He looks over his shoulder at his stunning wife who just so happens to be semi-dressed and sitting on their bed. Tom grins as he replies, "Yes love?"

"Can you tie me up?" He raises an eyebrow his head quickly going to the gutter even at this early hour in the morning. Sybil rolls her eyes but she can't keep the smile off her face as she says, "I meant my corset darling."

"Of course what else could you possibly mean?" He teases tossing the shirt onto the floor as he walked over to the bed. Sitting himself behind his wife he laces her up kissing the skin above her corset and then both shoulders.

Sybil closed her eyes smiling widely as she felt her husband kiss her shoulders. During her first week onboard the Emerald she had been nervous, scared but once they were wed and they had truly become man and wife everything seemed to fall into place. She loved Tom with all her heart and knew that the feeling was mutual. As Tom's arms moved around her waist and his lips began to move up her neck she was contemplating continued what they had started earlier this morning when someone knocked on the door.

Tom groaned knowing without fail it was one of his men with a question or something to tell him. Sighing Tom kissed Sybil's shoulder one more time before untangling himself from her. He glared when she laughed and grabbed his shirt off the floor before shoving it on. He glanced back to see Sybil pull the covers over herself when Tom answered the door, "What?"

Alfred smiled nervously knowing that the Captain did not like to be bothered when he was in his room _especially_ when his wife was in there with him. Swallowing Alfred smiled, "Sorry to bother you Captain but there's a bit of a problem and the navigator needs to see you."

Tom nodded; pulling on his belt and his holsters Tom grabbed his sword and his pistols before heading out the door. As he closed the door he turned his head back sent a wink to Sybil, a promise for later. Sybil chuckled happily before stretching her arms out.

Pulling herself from their very cozy bed Sybil walked over to her dresser and pulled out a pair of white blouse and a pair of trousers. She had gotten the idea after her first sword-fighting lesson and realize how confining dresses her. She grinned as she remembered the first time Tom saw her in them. Now _that_ was a night to remember.

Pulling on her clothes and styling her hair up Sybil left their room for the deck greeting all the crew members she pasted on her way.

"Morning milady," someone said in pasting and Sybil smiled amused as she said hello.

At first the crew had been unsure about her, after all she was an Admiral's daughter and they had been worried that the Navy was using her to capture their Captain but once the crew had gotten to know her their fears vanished and quickly came accepted her into their crew. "Milady" had, as Tom phrased it, was their lovingly way of teasing her about her past with the Navy and paying homage and their respect to her as the Captain's wife.

Reaching the deck she looked out searching for a certain person when he shouted out, "Morning milady!"

Kieran grinned as she walked over and grabbed out a sword for her, "Ready for your sword-fighting lesson?"

Sybil nodded, "Of course!" Grabbing the sword from his hand the two circled each other before she made the first strike.

Kieran blocked it, "Better." He pushed her sword again ready to counter when she slashed at him again, moving quicker than before.

"Holy-" Kieran hissed just narrowly stopping himself from swearing as her sword came down.

Sybil grinned and clashing her sword against his before using his surprise to knock him over. Standing above him Sybil pressed the sword tip on his chest.

"Remind her never to get on the wrong side of your sword." Turning her head she grinned, moving her sword away from Kieran and quickly rushed over to Tom.

"You saw?" She chipped wrapping her arms around his neck.

Tom grinned placing his arm around her waist and pulled her hips closer to his. "I did and you were simply amazing darling, the finest swordswoman I've ever seen."

* * *

Alfred sighed, he loved being a pirate; the fighting, the treasure hunting, the gold, and of course the fighting, but he hated being in charge of the nets. Sighing as he pulled the nets up filled with fish he saw something out of the corner of his eye.

Quickly tugging the nets onto the ship Alfred walked over to the starboard side on the ship and found a barrow. It was halfway in the sea meaning that there was something with weight in it.

"Oi! I think I found something!" Alfred shouted running forward he grabbed a rope grinning.

* * *

Tom glanced into the barrow and nodded, "Aye that's one dead body alright." Looking at the skeleton, the man had been dead for a good long while, probably a good few years. In its hand was a map. "What's in his hand?"

"No clue Captain," Kieran stated. Rolling his eyes he nodded to the new recruits, "Scared of a dead man's curse them are."

Tom snorted shaking his head before he reached in and pulled the piece of paper out of the dead man's hand. Opening the paper he could only grin at what lied on the paper before him.

"Men looks like we're going on a treasure hunt!" Tom yelled earning him a round of hollers in approval.

* * *

"A treasure hunt really?" Sybil said in surprised as she brushed her hair. They were back in their room Sybil, deciding to take a bath after her sword lesson and had been sitting down in front of her mirror when her husband had come in grinning ear to ear.

Grinning Tom nodded, "Aye a real treasure hunt. So what do you say my love." Tom smiled cheekily as he looked at her though the mirror. Kissing her forehead he mumbled against her hair, "Are you ready to go on your first treasure hunt?"

Placing her brush down on the table, she turned in her seat smiling wickedly. "Of course, after all how can I be a true pirate if I've never been on a treasure hunt?" Still smiling she pulled him into a deep kiss.

* * *

_He cut down the man in front of him and watched as he fell down. He looked up and felt his blood run cold. There she was, standing on the edge of the ship. She was mouthing something to him but he couldn't make it out. He tried to move forward but his feet wouldn't move and suddenly she was gone._

Admiral Robert Crawley woke up gasping. His hands reached down and clenched the sheets beneath him, twisting them between his fingers. He was sweating from head to toe as the nightmare faded from his eyes.

Closing his eyes he finally caught his breath knowing that his dream was not a nightmare but reality. It had been four months since his sweet young daughter had been kidnapped by pirates.


	2. New & Old Friends

**A/N: I'm so sorry this chapter has taken so long! I'm afraid I had a bit of writers block with this chapter. It was suppose to much longer but because of the writers' block I decide it might be best just to break up the chapter in two so you won't have to wait any longer! Without further ado...**

* * *

Sybil frowned as she stared out the window at the sight in front of her. "Tom I thought we were looking for treasure."

Tom looked up as he shrugs his shirt on, "We are."

Turning from the window and the view of the town coming closer she asks, "Then why are we heading towards town?"

Chuckling Tom walks over and wraps his arms around his wife's waist. "Research love. We need to make sure that this isn't some fake. Gwen's going to check with some contacts while the other men bulk up on supplies."

Pecking her on the lips he smiled softly as he added, "And I was thinking that while the lads are busy we could have a night on the town."

He grinned as the smile grew across her face. She pressed herself against him as she asked cheekily, "And what would we do in town?"

Tom shrugged but he had a tender look in his eyes that made Sybil's heart flutter. "I don't know... walk around town, have lunch, check out the stores and when it gets dark we could head to the pub for some ale and dancing if you like."

Sybil nodded her head. "I very much like," she then affirmed this with a feverish kiss.

* * *

After sharing several long and heated kisses with her husband Kieran came in and changed their plans a bit. Tom and Kieran would hide the ship and then set-up a trade with the local merchant. Kieran would take over. Tom had told Sybil she could join them but she had declined. She may be the Captain's wife but that wouldn't be all she was.

Walking through the hall she stopped in front of Gwen's room and knocked. A moment later the ginger-haired girl poked her head out wearing a large grin on her face. "Morning milady."

"Morning Gwen may I come in?" Gwen nodded and stepped to the side.

Sybil smiled as she looked around Gwen's room. The only private chamber she had seen other than she and Tom shared was the one she had slept in before they were married. There were papers everything; on the desk, the bookshelf, dresser and both on and under the bed. Ink wells and pens lying on the desk and a stack of books next to her bed.

She was admiring the book collect when Gwen pulled her out of her thoughts. "Milady ready to head into town?"

Sybil bit her lip, turning towards Gwen she smiled nervously. "Actually that's why I wanted to see you."

"Oh?" Gwen said as she picked up some papers scattered on the floor.

Sybil nodded. looking around the room as she talked, "The thing is I want to be more than just the Captain's wife, I want to be a real member of this crew." She looked at Gwen now, taking a deep breath she said, "I don't know what I would be good at but I want to do real work and I was hoping that I could join you in your effort to check the authenticity of the map."

Sybil keep her gaze locked with Gwen's as she considered her request. Gwen stared back for a moment longer before saying, "The more the merrier."

* * *

Sybil walked forward with her head held high listening as Gwen talked besides her of some of the things she need to know.

"If you're scared don't show it. You show fear they eat you alive." She paused and gave her a significant look, "Especially if you're a woman."

Sybil nodded understanding without being told what would happen if she let any man get the best of her and shuddered at the thought.

"Oh and anytime you enter any sort of establishment the first thing you should do is check for escape routes."

Sybil frowned, "Escape routes? Such as the closest door?"

Gwen pressed her lips together, "Yes and no." Crossing the street she tilted her head towards Sybil's and lowered her voice as she spoke. "You have to remember Sybil, we're pirates. Wanted criminals, no matter where we go whether it's on land or sea there a chance that the navy could come for us at any moment."

Sybil nodded quietly. She had been living on the Emerald for four months now and yet there still so many things she still had to learn about her new life. She swallowed and glanced to her left and right wondering if there were soldiers looking for them right now.

Gwen placed a hand on Sybil's arm and smiled, "Don't worry you'll get the hang of it in no time."

* * *

Thomas scowled as the man kicked him out of the pub. Swearing under his breath Thomas wondered where the hell he would go with no money, nothing to barter with, and no one to talk in his behalf. The navy had forsake him; even worst they had label him a criminal.

The day they had reached land Lieutenant Carson had gone into his office to find a form and ended up catching him red handed stealing money from the ship.

Thomas had enough time to grab his clothes and a small sum from his dresser before running off the ship. With the thievery along with the running he was looking at ten years easy.

Shaking his head at his misfortune he looked up only to see the last person he ever thought he see. The kidnapped daughter of Admiral Crawley, Miss Sybil.

His feet were glued to the ground. He closed his eyes and open them again yet she was still there. She was talking cheerfully to a ginger-haired woman laughing at something the woman had said.

Thomas couldn't believe it. The last he heard she was still captive on that bloody pirate's ship. If the Admiral had already found her there was no way he'd let her out of his sight. And who was this red haired woman?

Suddenly a man appeared at the women's side. He moved to his left trying to get a look at the man but his back was turned. The red haired woman had an amused look on her face as she left Miss Sybil and the man.

Miss Sybil smiled widely at the man as he offered her his arm. She took his arm and he turned forward. "Bloody hell," he whispered as he saw the pirate that had kidnapped Miss Sybil kiss her on the cheek.

They started to walk down the street. Thomas didn't know what was going on between those two but he damn well plan to find out.

* * *

Sybil pressed closer to Tom, reeling over the fact that she was a married woman walking about town with her husband. In this moment she was not an Admiral's daughter nor a pirate's pirate and he was not once her father's prisoner nor a pirate. No in this moment they were two people very much in love.

Sybil looked at her husband from the corner of her eye and smile coyly as she admired his looks. Tom gave her look curious as to what she was thinking but she just shook her head and instead asked how things had went with Kieran at the market.

"Good, Kieran's keeping an eye on the exchange. If everything goes as plan we should be out to see in two mornings time."

She nodded her head. Yet again she felt there was much she needed to learn about her new life and was eager to hear more. "And are we getting everything we need from the exchange?"  
He grinned impishly, "Aye we are and if you ask me we gave them a bit of bargain."

"Oh really?" Sybil said, amusement laced in her voice.

Tom nodded, "Oh yes. Apparently someone tipped them off that I'm a married man now and all the men were quite curious about this woman," he then sent her a wink which resulted in her rolling her eyes as she blushed. He chuckled as he continued,"Who could convince a pirate into marriage."

Raising one eyebrow Sybil asked, "What pray tell does this have to do with giving them a bargain?"

If it possible his smile grew wider. "Because once I told them all about my sweet wonderful intelligent wife they wished for such a wife and sang praises for me to have such the luck of getting to marry such a woman."

Sybil laughed, "So in summary the merchants stroke your ego until you lowered their payment."

His cheek turned a soft pink as she hit the bulls eye. "That about sums it up."

Smiling fondly she leaned over swiftly kissing him on the cheek not caring what people would say at such a gesture in the middle of town. "Come on darling," she grinned as she tugged his arm towards a nearby shop and gave him a mischievous smile as she looked from him to the dress in the shop window. "Your sweet wonderful intelligent wife feels like going dress shopping."

Sybil laughed as she pulled her husband into the shop as he groaned.


	3. A Night On the Town

Sybil looked at Gwen curiously, asking her question with her eyes.

Gwen wrapped her hand around the doorknob and chuckled. "Trust me milady, we'll be safe in here." She pushed the door open and walked in without a care in the however was more hesitant, tensing as the bell rang letting the owner of the establishment know there were here. She glanced back towards the door at the writing on the door, Napier's Cartography & Ships.

Suddenly a tall dark man appeared from the back, "Hello what can I do- Gwen?" He stood still surprised but then quickly smiled.

Gwen grinned and leaned against his desk, "It's been a while Mr. Napier."

"It must be if you've calling me mister," Mr. Napier teased before walking over and taking her hand in his own.

Sybil watched as Gwen laughed and pulled him into an embrace. Sybil smirked as she they lingered for a moment realizing that she had nothing to worry about. Rolling her eyes she coughed separating the pair before her.

Gwen's cheeks turned a slight pink as she looked at Sybil before introducing him, "Sybil this is Evelyn Napier. I used to work for him before I became a pirate."

Mr. Napier smiled, "Yes she used to be in charge of keeping this place in tiptop shape until that scoundrel nabbed her from me." He ended his sentence with an eye wiggle causing Sybil to laugh.

"Evelyn have I introduced you to my friend? This is Sybil, the scoundrel's wife." Gwen said smirking as he blushed.

Mr. Napier opened his mouth to apologize but Sybil shook her head. "It's alright Mr. Napier my husband has been called far worse. He's a pirate, it comes with the territory."

Napier smiled, relieved that he had not caused offense to Gwen's towards his desk he shuffled a few papers, "Well seeing as you never pay me a visit without some business in hand what can I do for you?"

"Ah Evelyn you know me well," reaching inside her bag she pulled out the map and handed it to Mr. Napier. "I need you to authenticate this for us."

Napier pulled out an eyepiece from his top draw and leaned over the map. Sybil and Gwen stood to the side watching as he set to work looking at every inch of the map. Bringing out the tools of his trade and placing on the map as he set to work. Watching him work Sybil was hit with memories of her of her father's lap as he studied maps for journeys.

"Ah-huh!" Napier said snapping Sybil out of her thoughts. She felt her cheeks warm up, _how long was I lost in thought?_

"What is it?" Sybil said stepping forward to look at the map.

Turning back towards them Napier smiled at Gwen, "It's the real thing."

Gwen arched an eyebrow, "Positive?"

He nodded, leaning back towards the map and motioned them over. He pointed to the compass and then several different points on the map. "You see if you look at the compass and then look-" His voice had began to get faster, his own excitement spilling out when Gwen cut him out.

"We get it Evelyn." Gwen said before looking at Sybil and rolling her eyes. Sybil had to bite her lip to stop herself from giggling.

* * *

Sybil smirked as she watched Gwen and Evelyn said goodbye at the door. He was holding her hand and saying something. Gwen laughed, kissing him on the cheek before stepping away.

"What?" Gwen said smiling. Sybil's smirk only grew as she raised an eyebrow.

Gwen blushed and shook her head. "Oh hush you," she said knocking her shoulder with Sybil's.

Sybil laughed and the two walked off not noticing a dark haired man following them.

"Why do they have to walk so bloody fast?" Thomas mumbled to himself.

* * *

Tom glanced at Sybil, despite the dark he could see her perfectly; he couldn't help but think of the first time he saw her all those months ago when he was drowning how he was convinced at the time that they only way she could exist was if she was some kind of angel or goddess. Smiling at the thought he couldn't help but chuckle as she pulled her coat closer. "Am I ever going to see what you're wearing?" He teased.

"No I was planning to where my coat the whole night, even while we dance." Sybil said rolling her eyes but he could see a hint of a smile on her face.

"I'm just saying for all I know you could be naked under there. Are you by the way?" He asked the idea causing his trousers to feel tighter.

Slipping her arm from his Sybil walked over to the door to the pub and looked over her shoulder. "I guess you're about to find out." And with that she sent him a wink before pushing inside. Tom grinned quickly following her in. She was standing right in front of the door waiting for him, "Help me with my coat?"

He nodded slipping her coat off her and staring at the sight in front of him. His beautiful gorgeous wife wearing light blue trousers. He felt his mouth drop open as he stared.

Sybil smirked as she closed his mouth, "Come on darling let's grab something to drink."

* * *

Sybil laughed as Tom twirled her around the room. They had just finished their first drink of the night when someone started playing the fiddle. Tom grabbed her hand and pulled her close as they began to sway to the music.

It was three songs later and the couple were still at it. Smiling and laughing as they spun around the room. Rubbing his thumb against her waist she felt a chill go up her spine. She smiled as she pressed herself just a tad bit closer to him as they danced.

"You know," Tom said squeezing her hand. "I don't think I've had a chance to tell you what I think of your choice of clothing tonight."

"Oh?" She said as he spun her around, "Well what is the verdict Captain Branson?"

Leaning over he whispered into her ear, "That you are the most beautiful woman in this place, let allow in England." Sybil smiled and said nothing; no other words were needed in this moment.

The song ended and they walked back to their table ordering another round of ale as they talked about all that needed to be done in the early morning before the ship set off.

"Kieran said he would take care of the food shipment and the man's reliable when it comes to fighting but when it comes to these kinds of things he's always late." Tom groaned before taking a sip of his ale.

Sybil was about to reply when she cut off, "Miss Sybil fancy seeing you here." She could feel all the blood drain from her face as looked at Thomas.

"Thomas!" Sybil shouted, "What- what are you doing here?"

Thomas pulled over a chair and smirked at Miss Sybil and the pirate. "I could ask you the same thing Mis, last time I checked you were kidnapped."

Tom glared at the man Thomas trying to remember where he had seen him before. It was only when Thomas waved over a cup of ale for himself and Tom saw his cufflinks that all the pieces came back to him. He was one of her father's men.

Sybil gasped, "Kidnapped? That's what they think? That I've been kidnapped?"

Thomas raised an eyebrow challenging her questions with one of his own, "Well haven't you?" He said glancing at the pirate next to her.

Sybil reached for Tom's hand under the table willing him to calm. "Of course not! Thomas I was not kidnapped I lefted on my own free will."

Thomas barked out a laugh, "Oh of course you did Miss because all Admirals' daughters run off and joined pirate crews. Next you'll be telling me you married one!" He said taking a swing from his ale.

Sybil glared at him, "Actually I am."

Thomas' pupils dilated and he began choking on his ale. He slammed his cup down and after several deep breaths he was finally able to speak again. "What?"

"I'm married to a pirate, _this _pirate to be exact," she then nodded her head towards Tom.

To say Thomas was surprise would be an understatement but he only let himself dwell on this latest development for only a moment before making up his mind on what to do next. "Well well well you have been busy Miss Sybil or should I call you Mrs. Branson?"

Sybil looked at Thomas curiously. He was up to something she knew it but the real question was how was she going to stop him from telling her father. Or at the very least how would she delay him from telling him until after tomorrow afternoon? "What do you want Thomas?"

Thomas chuckled, "Well aren't you direct now? Is that his doing?" Thomas said nodding at Tom.

Tom glared at him. If Sybil believed the man was up to no good then he couldn't be trusted. "Answer her you navy dog," he growled.

"I want to join your crew."

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys like this one! I really enjoyed writing this one and now crackship Napier & Gwen!


	4. Friend or Foe?

Tom stared incredulously at the dark haired man. "You _what_?"

Thomas chuckled, "I said I want to join your crew. Surely a man like you could use a few more hands on his fine ship."

"What's your game Thomas?" Sybil said icily. She'd known Thomas a long time and while she's always known got along with him fairly well she knew he would never risk leave the navy to become a pirate unless there was something in it for him.

Thomas raised an eyebrow and wondered for the next twice in the last minute if it really was the pirate influence that had changed her... or if she had always been so headstrong.

"Maybe I just feel like a change of pace." He replied as he leaned back in chair.

Sybil snorted. "So you decided to become a pirate?" She narrowed her eyes before taking a long sip of her ale. "I overheard Bates talking about you once to my father. Do you know what he said? He said 'The most important to Thomas is Thomas. He doesn't care who he hurts as long as he's in the clear.' So tell me Thomas," she paused staring him the eye. She could see something in his eyes. Truth? Anger? Bitterish? "Why would you leave your safe job in the navy to join the crew of wanted man?"

Tom smirked as he noticed Thomas winced at the words 'wanted man'. It was clear by his reaction that the idea of being a wanted man was the last thing he would want. Looking over at Sybil, he smirk only grew.

She may be new to all of this but he couldn't deny the thrill that ran down his spine as he watched her talk. He couldn't help but think that if she kept this up he could see his beautiful wife getting a bounty of her own sometime very soon.

Thomas glared at the couple in front of him. When he walked in he had planned to threat them into doing joining the crew. He wasn't stupid, he knew the moment he saw them together that something was going on between them but never in his wildest dreams he ever think they were married! Hearing it though he thought it would make this entire ordeal easier. He hadn't expected Sybil to realized so quickly that it was a false threat.

He thought for a moment of trying to play it out and make the threat anyways, but looking up at Miss Sybil's eyes and the pirate's smirk he knew he was beaten. If he wanted protection he would have to tell them the truth.

Sighing Thomas closed his eyes as he mumbled out, "Maybe because I'm already one?"

Tom raised an eyebrow, "And why would that be?"

"Let's just say that I'm not in the Admiral's good books." He then took a long drink from his pint.

Tom chuckled as he lean closer to the table, placing one elbow on the table and rubbing Sybil's hand underneath the table with the other one. "That's great Thomas but that doesn't answer the question."

The two men stared at each other neither one backing down. Tom sighed and pulled his eyes away from Thomas and towards Sybil. "Let's head back to ship love."

Sybil nodded and the two stood up. Dropping some money onto the table the two began to turn their backs to him when Thomas crumbled.

"I siphoned some money from the ship."

"You mean you _stole_ some money from the ship." Sybil spat putting her hands on her hips.

Thomas shrugged, "They were planning on letting me go anyways so I figured, might as well get what I could while I was still steppin' in as the purser."

To both Sybil's and Thomas' surprised Tom laughed.

Placing his hands on the top of his chair he chuckled again. "So you tried to beat the Admiral and got burned, eh?"

Thomas glared, "Maybe."

Tom looked at him curiously. "And I'll bet you wouldn't mind getting back at him and the Navy if you had the chance."

"Tom!" Sybil said with a hushed cry.

Thomas smirked, "Wouldn't mind it since you asked."

Tom nodded smirking, "Then welcome aboard The Emerald Thomas."

Sybil stared at Tom incredulously, "What!"

"Really?" Thomas said, his voice a mixture or doubt and surprise.

Tom nodded, "Really. But remember Thomas." He then loomed over Thomas and with eyes like daggers hissed, "That if you betray me, steal from me, or put Sybil and my crew in any form of danger... your own mother won't recognize your corpse."  
Thomas tried to stop the shiver but it was no use. All he could do was nod.

Tom moved away and smiled. "Right then, we're leaving an hour past dawn so don't be late."

Thomas nods his head and stood up. Shaking Tom's hand he nodded towards Sybil before leaving.

Tom sat back down in his chair and sipped on his ale when he noticed Sybil still standing. "What?"

Climbing back into her seat she glared at him, "What? Tom you just let a crook onto the ship! Not to mention a crook who wants revenge on my father!"

"Sybil love," Tom started taking her hand into his own despite her frown. "I'm not going to let him hurt your father."

Sybil's frown deepen, "But you said-"

"I know, but that was just a ploy." He shook his head and smiled, his lips in the form of the half-smiles that always made her heart flutter. And it still did despite her confusion and annoyance.

"He may be wanted but he's only a petty crook and men like him they always find a way to bounce back. I wouldn't be surprised if he used you to clear his name."

"Me?" She said her eyes widen a bit at the idea. How would Thomas use her? Kidnap her and take her back to her father?

Tom nodded as he stroked her wrist with his thumb. "We don't know how he found us Sybil. Whether it was a coincidence or not. If he had any idea of what we were doing or heading he could lead your father right to us in exchange of him dropping his charges."

"My father would never bow down to blackmail." She replied calmly. It was the truth, she's seen people try to blackmail her father before and it had never worked.

"He might if he thought you were endanger and it is was his only chance." He said with a sad smile as he dragged her hand up and kissed it.

Sybil pursed her lips as she stared at him before finally relenting. "I suppose you're right."

Tom grinned, "And by having him on the ship with us we can keep an eye on him."

"And why couldn't you tell me this before letting him on darling?" Sybil said giving him a look.  
Tom chuckled as he leaned over and peeked her on the lips. "Because he's thinks of me as a ruthless pirate. And I'm afraid that ruthless pirates don't ask their wives first about hiring a new boy."

"But you always discuss your thoughts before making a decision," Sybil teased. She remembered how after a month of marriage Tom had come into their room and asked for her opinion on a possible job Kieran had brought up.

Tom chuckled, "True but if I'd asked for your permission first he wouldn't have been nearly as intimidated when I threatened him."

Sybil rolled her eyes but honored him with a laughed.

* * *

Sybil open her eyes with difficulty. She winced as a small stream of light escaped from the curtains.

Sybil groaned as she turned on her side shutting her eyes closed as the nausea hit her. Her head was still spinning from the night before.

After Thomas had left, Tom and her decided to have a few more pints. After Tom made a teasing remark about her not being able to hold drink, her competitive spirit had gotten the best of her and challenged him to a drinking contest.

She couldn't remember who had won but she _did_ remember the walk home. She remembered clinging to Tom as she drunkenly waltz back to the ship. She blushed as she remembered giggling into his ear as her hands pawed all over him under his coat.

Finally opening her eyes she frowned as she noticed Tom's side of the bed empty. Slowing rolling back to the other side of the bed Sybil pulled off the blankets and walked over to their closet. Slipping on a coat and some shoes Sybil headed for the deck.

Stepping onto the deck in the early morning Sybil shielded her eyes with her hands. She leaned over the railing to look for her husband when her eyes spotted Thomas. She watched as he set up the sails with some of the other men.

She hoped her father was wrong about Thomas, she truly did. Shaking her head she scanned the deck again for Tom again when she heard him shout her name.

Sybil winced as she looked behind her causing Tom to chuckle. "Sorry love," he whispered as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

She smiled softly as she snuggled into his side.

He kissed her temple as he mumbled against her skin, "My poor darling."

They stayed like this as the ship set sail and left the harbor. Enjoying each other's warmth as the sun rose from the east.

* * *

Sarah O'Brien threw the map at Jimmy. Contemplating throwing something heavier as well. _Maybe that goblet_ she mused.

"Maybe they're in Ireland Captain. He is Irish ain't he?" Jimmy proposed gently hoping not the anger the beast anymore than he already had.

O'Brien glared at him. "Oh well then, if _you_ think he might be there then we should set our sails right this instant shouldn't we Jimmy?" She spat.

He opened his mouth to respond but she shouted at him to get bloody lost.

O'Brien stared out her window and glared at the sun rose. She hadn't forgot her last battle with the Navy. They had those damn Navy dogs right where they wanted them when suddenly out of nowhere The Emerald pulled out and sped ahead leaving her at the mercy of Admiral Crawley.

She scowled at the memory. If she wasn't as clever as she was then she might be heading for the gallows now.

O'Brien clenched her fists at the thought. Tom Branson was going to pay for what he did, she would make sure of that.


	5. Through the Window

**A/N: So this chapter, I'm afraid, will be lacking in Sybil and Tom moments and will be focusing more on Sybil's family back on the Navy ship and how Sybil's disappearance has affected the Crawleys.**

* * *

As the men put up the boards to allow them to cross between the two ships Matthew sighs gravely. It was his fault he knew, that Miss Sybil Crawley had been kidnapped. If he had only delayed his journey one more day than he could have helped Admiral Crawley defeat his ship against the pirates that have taken Miss Sybil captive.

Sighing again he mustered what he could of a smile and walked across the makeshift bridge.

"Captain it's good to see you again." Robert said reaching out his hand to shake his own. He was smiling as if he was truly happy to see him, surprising Matthew greatly. Surely the man blamed him for his daughter's disappears. But if he did the Admiral hid it well.

"You too Admiral," Matthew said as he shook Robert's hand. He hesitated for a moment before adding on. "I'm so terribly sorry Admiral. So terribly sorry."

Robert nodded sadly, "Thank you." They stood there for a moment before Robert spoke again. "Matthew will you follow me to my office please?"

"Of course sir." Matthew replied, Robert smiled again before across the deck.

They walked in silence. Both nodding to the men that passed them, each man they passed giving the proper salute for the two men as they continued on through the halls.

Once they reached the office Robert closed the door and turned towards Matthew.

Matthew felt his mouth begin to dry as he swallowed. This was the moment. The moment Robert cursed him for leaving. For causing his youngest daughter's disappearance.

"Tell me the truth Matthew," Robert said taking a deep breath. "Has there been any word of my daughter?"

Matthew stared at him for a moment in shocked before saying, "What?"

"Sybil. Has there been any word?"

Matthew lowered his face, "No. I wish there were. Truly."

Robert nodded as he placed his hands against his desk sighing deeply. In relief or frustration, Matthew wasn't sure. "And you would tell me, wouldn't you? Even if the truth was painful?"

Matthew nodded, "Of course."

Robert's left hand left the desk and went against his face and Matthew looked away. "You're a good man Matthew." Robert cracked out.

* * *

She wasn't hiding from him nor was she avoiding him. She had not seen him yet simply because she was... busy.

Mary let out a bitter chuckle, because sitting in Sybil's old room and staring at things was busy work.

She hadn't touched anything. Merely stared out the window from her seat on the bed as she often remember Sybil doing. She remembered asking Sybil once why, after all there was nothing but sea out there.

_Sybil had smiled at the time as she said,_"_Oh Mary don't you know? All the best adventures happen on the sea."_

_Mary could only smile with amusement at the time, before asking what that had to do with looking out the window._

_Sybil had leaned back, putting all her weight onto her arms as she stared out the window with an odd look on her face. As if she was seeing her future before her. "Because one day I'll look out at the sea and there will be something there. I'm sure of it."_

That conversation had happened so long ago. Before everything, before Sybil's disappears and the pirate's arrival, before she had met Matthew...

The door opened awakening her from her memories snapping her head towards the door.

For a moment Matthew had looked just as surprised to see her as she was but now smiled at her softly, almost nervously.

They stared at each other not knowing what to say until Matthew finally broke the silence. "I'm sorry I had no idea you were in here... I... I was going to- I was going to look around." He said somewhat nervously as if he was ready for her to send him away.

"Why?" Mary asked a tad harsher than she meant to. He winced and Mary's face softened, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to say it like that."

He nodded his head placing his hands behind him. "It's alright Mary, this is your sister's room after all." He sighed and looked around for a moment before continuing, "I came here because I felt that if I looked around maybe, maybe I could know what happened that day."

" That's why I came in as well." She said with a sad smile on her face, "I was hoping I could figure out how she felt at the time. Whether she was scared out of her wits or if she tried to be brave... but I'm afraid I haven't been able to find the strength to touch anything yet."

Matthew nodded understandingly and she wondered if he truly did understand but when he looked back at her she felt he truly did.

"Well if you'd like I can leave and come back later," He replied placing his hand on the doorknob.

Mary smiled shaking her head. "No it's all right Matthew after all, if I don't do it now I fear I might never gather the courage to." Saying this Mary finally stood up from the spot Sybil had sat in her memories and took another step forward.

Mary looked around the room stepping closer to her dresser, looking at the books and trinkets Sybil had placed on top.

She turned towards Matthew, "You can look around as well you know. Two eyes are better than one they say."

He chuckled before finally taking a step forward and following her lead. They both looked around, standing on opposite sides of the room circling each other.

She had been looking at Sybil's books, wondering where they had all gone. Sybil alway brought an army of books with her yet Mary could only see a handful of books when Matthew spoke.

"Mary..." he said his voice strong and a tad unsure.

"Yes?" She said still looking at the books.

"Where's Sybil's suitcase?"

This got Mary's attention, "What?"

Matthew was staring at a spot next to Sybil's bed intently. "Where's her suitcase?"

Mary felt air change and she swallowed before replying, "I don't know... I can't remember where she kept it."

Matthew frowned as he kicked the empty air next to her bed. "I do, last time I was here she let me borrow a book. Sybil said she kept her favorites in her suitcase." He paused placing his thumb over his mouth. "She had it right here, say she liked having close to her bed so she could read her favorites at any time."

Another memory slammed into Mary's head one a few months ago when she had walked in and found the pirate leaning against Sybil's desk. The air feeling tense as if something was waiting to be said.

"_Oh Mary don't you know? All the best adventures happen on the sea."_

Her stomach twisted into a knot as a wave of nausea hit her. _Oh Sybil please tell me you didn't. _She thought as she walked over to Matthew.

"Mary?" Matthew asked, his voice laced with concern as he slowly lifted his hand up to her shoulder.

Slowly moving her eyes from the spot Sybil's suitcase should have been she looked at Matthew. "She took her suitcase, Sybil took her suitcase which means..."

"Which means she wasn't taken, she left willingly..." Matthew continued his eyes staring down at where the case should have been. His voice filled with shock as the words slipped through his lips.

Mary shook her head as pressed her hand to her lips. She could feel tears come to her eyes as she whispered, "Oh Sybil... how could you be so stupid?"

* * *

Sitting in his office Robert was looking through the books trying to distract his mind from the thoughts that seem to haunt him both awake and in sleep.

The door swooped open and a very eager looking Lieutenant Bates came rushing through. "Sir! I have news on the Emerald."


	6. Bull's-eye

**A/N: This chapter takes places a month after Thomas has joined the Branson Crew. I'm quite pleased to say that I was able to slip in a line of dialogue from the show :)**

* * *

Sybil breathed deeply. She could feel Tom's breathing against her neck as he mumbled into her ear, "There's no reason to be scared love."

"I'm not." Sybil replied, a tad more breathless than she would have liked. She wished her hands would stop trembling.

She could feel rather than see his smirk against her ear as his hands glided down her arms slowly wrapping his fingers around hers. "After all you have done this before."

Sybil nodded trying to remember what she had done the last time she had done this but her mind came up blank. Taking a deep breathe she mumbled, "I know but it was different last time."

Tom nodded understandingly, waiting patiently for her to relax.

Shaking her head as if rid the tension, Sybil straighten her shoulders and eyed the target. "Right, what do I do next?"

"Lift your arms- yes just like that." His hands moved up to her wrist signaling her to raise them. He then moved his hands towards her elbows pulling them backwards. "Now bend your arms- just like that. Perfect! Now keep the pistol eye leveled." Sybil nodded as she aimed her pistol forward getting ready to pull the trigger.

It had happened yesterday. Sybil had gone back to their room to change after her blouse had been sliced in her sword fighting lesson. She had been searching through the drawers for her pale blue blouse when her fingers ran against something heavy and bulky.

Pushing the clothing to the side the fabrics revealed a pistol. It didn't belong to Tom, she would have recognized it. If it hadn't been in their things she would have swore it belonged to someone else.

"_Why do you have a pistol hidden in our dresser?" She wasn't accusing him of anything merely curious._

_Tom froze noticing the pistol that was once in the dresser now on their bedside and groaned, "It was suppose to be a surprise."_

"_A surprise?" Sybil repeated raising an eyebrow. Why on earth would he want it to be a surprise?_

_Shrugging his shoulders Tom gave her a sheepish smile, "Happy Birthday love."_

Her birthday wasn't for another week but already loved it. She insisted of having it now, not willing to wait another minute let alone a week for her prize and after pestering Tom all night he finally agreed to teach how to use the pistol the next morning.

Sybil felt herself stumble back against Tom chest as the backlash hit her. She pulled herself back up only to swear. "I missed the target."

Leaning over he kissed the side of her forehead. "No one hits the bull's-eye with the first arrow."

Smiling Sybil nodded, "I suppose you're right." Rolling her shoulders she remembered his previous instructions and prepared to shoot. With Tom's hands on her shoulders whispering encouraging words she aimed her pistol forward and pulled.

* * *

The sun had set yet Thomas was still hard at work. He had thought that pirates were a lazy bunch but now that he was part of The Emerald he was quickly learning the opposite.

Thomas grunted as he pulled on the rope for the sails. _Christ! And they say that being in the Navy is hard work! _It was true for all the years he'd work for the Navy he couldn't remember working this hard. His days in the Navy had been different, very different. Each day had been filled with a strict schedule. Up by four, breakfast by five, clean the cannons from six to eight, report to his superiors and do any tasks they ordered until lunch and then completing more duties until his turn for watch.

But here on The Emerald things were done differently. He was woken when he was needed, he did what was needed, and spending his nights drinking with the lads.

He did more manual labor than he was use to, but everyone did even the Captain. The first time he saw Captain Branson work the tilt he figured he was still asleep. He quickly learned though, that Captain Branson liked to keep busy and from what he heard from Alfred actually enjoyed working with his hands.

Finishing the sails the other men all grunted out an "Aye!" Glad that the work was done for the moment.

Thomas rubbed his hands together as if erasing the rope burn. It was moments like this when he thought that being a pirate wasn't too bad.

"Oi Thomas!" Whipping his head over he saw Kieran standing at the door, waiting with a few of the men. "You comin' to breakfast or are you waiting for _the Queen_ to invite yea?" Kieran teased and the other men laugh.

Thomas raised an eyebrow as he walked forward, "Well the old broad would definitely be an improvement over you lot!"

They all laughed walking through the door Thomas only a few steps behind them. Listening to the other men joking about Thomas couldn't help agree with his earlier thoughts. Maybe being a pirate wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

Standing out on the deck with her hands on the railing she couldn't help the slow smile that graced her face at the sight before her. At long last she had found what she was looking for. After 126 days of searching Captain Sarah O'Brien had finally found The Emerald.

"KENT!" She bellowed.

Jimmy quickly ran forward not wanting to get on the Captain's bad side. "Yes Captain?" Jimmy said nervously, licking his lips afterwards. A nervous tick of his.

"Ready the cannons." The smile on her face turning into a wick grin as she spoke.


	7. The Emerald VS The Soap!

A/N: Sorry this chapter is so late in coming! With papers, projects, work, and Easter & my dad's birthday I had literally no time to write. Anyways I very much hope you enjoy the fight scene in this chapter! Let me know what you guys think!

* * *

The roar of the cannons soaring in the air jerk them awake.

Her left hand twisted into the sheets pulling them closer as she looked at Tom. Her eyes wide she asks, "What was that?" She knows it was cannons but she wants it so badly not to be. She's terrified that it will be her father and she's not ready to face him, not yet at least.

The sound of the cannons jerked Tom into a sitting position. He's looking around trying to process what was going on. He looks over at Sybil, hugging the blanket close against her naked body, her eyes filled with fear.

It's the first time the ship as been under attack since she's arrived on the ship. In a way it's a miracle that it didn't happen sooner.

Raising a hand to her cheek he strokes the side of her face. He knows she's can do this, after all he's never met anyone who's picked up swordfighting so fast. It takes most people a year to get to the level that she has reached in only a few months. Smiling softly down at her he finally afters her question. "That my darling, is the horns of your first battle."

* * *

She hears the clash of her sword above all else; the cannons being fired, pistols going off, and the shouts and screams of people fighting and dying are fading to the background.

Sybil can't remember how she got to this moment not really. One minute she was in bed with her husband, the next she's in a sword fight with one of the men from O'Briens crew.

Her hands seem to have a mind of their own. Blocking here, striking there, pushing the man back as their swords clash. Before the man realizes it she has him pinned to the side of the boat and without further ado waves her sword at his feet as if she's going to attack his feet. He jumps and Sybil smiles. She was hoping he would do that. Moving quickly Sybil reaches out and puts his shoulder back knocking him off the ship.

It's a victory but Sybil does not have time to celebrate she only smiles before heading back into the battle.

She looks around trying to see where she is needed when she sees him. Tom's in a vicious duel with O'Brien both putting in there all. He's so focus on O'Brien that he doesn't see the blonde man coming towards him from behind.

Before she even registers a step she's behind him raising her sword to block the blonde's attack. The force of the man's sword pushes her back into Tom.

"What-?" Tom said as he feels someone bump into him. Instinctively he begins to move his head to see but he is quickly stopped.

"EYES FORWARD TOM!" Sybil shouted as she blocks another attack from the blonde.

"Sybil?" He replies as he blocks O'Briens' next advance.

Grunting as she pushes the man back, she mumbles. "Yes it's me love."

Pushing O'Brien forward Tom quickly moves his hand back reaching for her free hand and squeezes it before dropping it and moving forward.

It only lasted for a moment but the feeling of their fingers interlocked gave them the strength they needed to go back to fighting.

* * *

Jimmy cursed under his breath as the brunette girl pushed him back, _again._ She was good, bloody good. If he didn't come up with a plan soon he would lose this battle.

He groaned at the thought, the Captain would never let him forget losing to a girl, especially an Admiral's spoiled daughter.

Their swords clash again and at the corner of his eyes he can see something glinting from the sun.

Darting his eyes down he can see the gold band she wears around her finger and suddenly he remembers who she left the Admiral's ship with.

Looking past her he sees Branson pushing Captain O'Brien back. Smiling as their swords clash yet again he leans in and smiles widely as he says, "Looks like somebody just became a widow."

Her head snaps backwards in a blink of an eye and Jimmy can only grin. Before the girl realizes what is going on he's knocked her sword out of her hands and has his sword against her neck.

* * *

Sybil closes her eyes, her mind shouting at herself for falling for his such a ploy. Her first battle and she's been tricked. She feels so ashame for falling for such an obvious rues.

"Drop your weapons or the missus gets her head sliced off," O'Brien says cheerfully.

Sybil clenches her fists as she looks at her feet.

"That means your pistol as well lover boy," the blonde cheeky spits out, Jimmy, or at least that's what she thinks O'Brien called him. It's only when he says the word pistol when it hits her. Slowly she runs her hand against the pocket on her trousers to feel the butt of her gun.

In his excitement to buy her this beautiful pistol for her birthday Tom had forgotten to buy her a holster.

She had slipped it into her pocket without thinking forgetting it was there entirely despite its heavy weight. At that moment Sybil's mind was made up. She had never been anyone's damsel in distress and she refused to start now.

Slipping her hand into her pocket she wrapped her hand around the butt of the pistol. Taking a deep breath she quickly pulled it out of her pocket and aimed the barrel at Jimmy's foot before firing.

"FUCK!" Jimmy swore, the tip of his sword nicking her neck before falling to the ground as he too fell to the ground.

Sybil rushed forward refusing to be held captive again. Before she knew it Tom had crossed the deck and pulled her into his arms as the rest of the crew went straight for her captors.

He held her tight kissing her hair before looking at her. His face paled as he saw blood seeping from the cut on her neck. "You're bleeding!"

Reaching up she touched the cut on her neck. "Oh Tom it's only a flesh wound," She whispered smiling fondly at him. It was a small cut barely there but his obvious worry was rather endearing.

Tom could only frown at this statement. Moving his cuff to his mouth he tore a piece of cuff off to press against her cut.

* * *

Thomas charged forward with the other men a feeling of pure rage sweeping through the men. In the few months Miss Sybil had been on the ship she had easily stolen the hearts of the men. The only person the crew loved more than her was their Captain. While Thomas felt nowhere near the same about the Captain he would be lying if he said that he never had a soft spot for the Admiral's youngest daughter.

Moving forward Thomas punches a man square in the jaw knocking him backwards towards the barrister. Before the man could regain his balance Thomas punched him again knocking him off the barrister but as the man start to fall he grabbed onto Thomas pulling him into the water with him.

* * *

"HURRY UP YOU WORTHLESS PIECES OF SODDING RUBBISH!" Captain O'Brien shouted at the men as they fished up the rest of the crew into the ship. Cursing up a storm she paces around the deck trying to see where they went bloody wrong.

"Captain!"

O'Brien snapped her head back, eyes narrowed at Jimmy. "What?" She snarled impatiently.

Jimmy smirked as he pushed someone forward. O'Brien eyed the man warily, Jimmy was tying his hands behind his way. Clearly he was no man of hers.

Marching forward she grabbed his face, twisting his jaw in her grip. "Now, now, now, what do we have here?" Looking up she nodded at Jimmy who then tighten the man's ropes.

"Aaaa..." he grunted shutting his eyes tightly.

This only made Sarah smile wickedly. "What your name boy?"

There was a long pause before Jimmy kicked the inside of the man's knee knocking him down.

"Thomas!" He hissed.

"Alright Thomas," Sarah replied dragging the two words out. "You're going to tell me where the Emerald is going."

Thomas looked up at her eying her warily like she had done to him seconds ago. "I suppose I could do that."

O'Brien threw her head back and laughed before tartily replying, "Oh do you now?"

Thomas smirked, "Absolutely if you do me a favor that is."

O'Brien raised an eyebrow. "And what would that be?"

"Well," he shot back his smirk still in place, "You could get this idiot to untie me for a start."


	8. Blood

**A/N: Yay! New chapter! First off I like to apologize for the long wait for this chapter. With all my classes ending next week the month of April was just one big paper after another! That and my writer's block made it impossible to write this until now. I promise I'll never go that long without an update again! Second I would like to dedicate this chapter to my new beta Gothamgirl28 for being full of awesomeness!**

* * *

Looking at the map, Gwen ran her fingers through her hair in frustration. At first glance, everything looked correct, but something was wrong. She could feel it.

Sucking her bottom lip into her mouth, she bit it hard as she tried to absorb everything on the map once more in the hopes that maybe this time she could figure out what was wrong before something _did_ go wrong.

* * *

Tom frowned. He'd been looking for Sybil, but today she could not be found in the usual places. It was almost eleven which meant she was usually either finishing up her sword lesson with Kieran or in the kitchen helping Alfred cook lunch.

He had told her before that there was no need. After all, Alfred enjoyed making the ship's meals. Yet Sybil insisted, declaring that as long as she lived on The Emerald she would do her part, and that regardless she was sure that Alfred could use the help.

However, today he could not find her at either place, which left him a little unnerved. Sybil never missed a sword fighting lesson.

Looking ahead, Tom called out to one of the cabin boys. "Charlie have you seen Sybil anywhere?"

The boy nodded his head towards the door of their bedroom. "She's in there, Captain."

Tom gave his thanks and walked towards the door.

She was standing by the window looking out into the sea. She was dressed as if she was to head off for her sword fighting lesson. Tom wondered what stopped her, and if she had been standing there lost in thought the entire time.

He walked over to her side, unsure if he should break her train of thought. He stood behind her debating for a moment before moving his hands to her waist. She did not say a word, only acknowledging that he was even there when she leaned against him.

Finally, as Sybil laid her head against Tom's shoulder, she spoke. "We should have gone back, Tom."

Tom closed his eyes as he sighed. His voice taking on a tired quality, he replied, "We couldn't have Sybil. You know that."

Sybil stayed silent, letting him know that her opinion on the matter was still the same. They should have gone back for Thomas.

_It had been a week since the attack from The Soap. Immediately after they won, Tom had ordered the crew to head off before The Soap had time to recover. It was an hour or two after they left when Alfred realized that Thomas was not on the ship._

_At first, Tom and Kieran had thought that maybe he had died during the battle. However, Gwen had insisted that she remembered Thomas helping throw men off the ship. It was then that they all realized that Thomas had somehow fallen off the ship. Sybil started to shout for the ship to go back._

_The ship had been damaged and they had barely beaten O'Brien. If they had gone back then, Tom couldn't guarantee they would win again. That was why he had shouted for the men to stay on course._

Since getting married, Tom could count the number of fights they have had on one hand, but this one was easily their worst. Sighing, he gently turned her in his arms. She did not fight it but she kept her eyes off his face.

Slowly raising his hand up, he stroked her cheek, getting her to look up at him. "I don't like it either, love."

Sybil sighed, rubbing her cheek against his hand before replying, "I just feel so guilty."

Leaning over, he kissed her forehead. "I know, love. I know."

They stayed like this, neither talking but both understanding when a knock came from the door.

Reluctantly the two came apart, Sybil going back to the window while Tom faced the door.

"Come in."

"Captain there seems to be a problem."

* * *

Sybil frowned, "I don't understand. What do you mean something's wrong with the map?"

She looked back at Tom and saw the same confusion on his face.

"Jesus Gwen! I thought you said it was the real deal!" Kieran snapped.

Gwen glared at Kieran. "It is!"

"Then how come there isn't an island in front of us!" Kieran spat.

Looking down at the map, the redhead sighed, "I don't know."

Kieran cursed, but Sybil stared at the map wondering how a map could lie as this one just had.

It was fifteen minutes before, while Kieran was at the helm, that it became clear that the island that held their treasure wasn't where it was supposed to be. After checking and rechecking, it became clear that the map had lied.

Kieran let out a shout before slamming his hand onto a nearby post.

Tom groaned, "Kieran! Why do you always have to take your frustrations out of on my ship?"

Kieran ignored him as he stared at his slightly bleeding hand.

Sybil sighed before calling Kieran over to the table. He stood still. "Come on, or do you want to bleed on everything?"

He shook his head and walked over, leaning against the table. Sybil reached over and dabbed the cut with a cloth dipped in medicine. Kieran jerked his hand away, spattering a few drops of blood onto the map.

Gwen scrunched up her nose in disgust before using her sleeve to wipe it off. "Not on the map Kieran!"

The blood had smeared a bit and the redhead groaned, wondering how to get it off. It was after she had gotten up to dab it with a little water that she saw it.

"Sybil stop!"

Sybil had been reaching for a cloth to wrap his knuckles in when Gwen reached over and pulled Kieran's hand over the map.

Tom frowned. "Gwen what are you...," but the words died in his throat when he saw what happened next.

Where there once was nothing, there were now lines, figures, and a new path.

"But how?" Sybil whispered.

Gwen grinned widely. "It was written in blood. That's why it appeared when it came in contact with blood!"

Tom stared at the map. "If this is correct then the reason the island isn't here is because this," he pointed to the island that wasn't there, "is actually further away, closer to the Americas it looks like."

Gwen nodded enthusiastically. "Aye Captain, it would be."

"Well, it looks like we have a new course." Tom stated as he grabbed out his compass. Grinning, Kieran looked at Tom and asked cheekily, "Still think I shouldn't take my anger out on the ship?"

All Tom could do was laugh.


	9. Unfinished

Sybil sighed and leaned back into Tom's chest, enjoying the comfort of Tom's arms as she watched the men push out the gangplank that would connect their ship to the empty lugger ship.

She could see the green mold climbing almost to the top of the lugger's mast from where she stood. It felt bizarre to her, the idea of climbing on board a ship of the dead. There was no other way to describe this ship, for all the men who had once lived on that lugger were now long dead. Judging by the rotting wood, Sybil would guess that they had been dead for about five years.

"Are you sure this is all right?" Sybil asked tentatively. "Plundering from the dead?"

She felt him shrug against her. "Maybe, maybe not. But at least no one gets hurt when you take the belongings of the dead."

He was right, she supposed. At least no one would get injured this way since they were already dead.

Kissing her where Sybil's shoulder met her neck, Tom moved his arms away from her and took hold of her hand, smiling as she turned her head towards him. "I have to go on board and survey what the ship has that we can use." Pausing for a moment, Tom gently squeezed her hand as he asked, "Would you care to join me?"

Sybil frowned. The idea of walking aboard a ghost ship made a shiver go down her spine, and not in the good way like when Tom ran his fingers down her back or when he showered light kisses down her neck and down her body. Nevertheless, she would be lying if said she wasn't curious and she loathed the idea that the rest of the crew think she was too delicate for such a task.

Taking a deep breath, Sybil nodded and squeezed his hand back.

* * *

Tom placed the lid back onto the crate and nodded for the men to take it back to the ship. They had been on the lugger now for almost an hour and already they had found several useful crates. Looking around on the deck though, Tom wondered what Sybil was doing now.

Sybil, deciding to make herself useful, had left roughly forty-five minutes ago to go into the private quarters and had not returned yet. Starting to get a little concerned about his wife's disappearance, he decided to go look for her. "Kieran!"

Jumping off the gangplank, Kieran called out, "Yes Capt'n?"

"I'm going to look around for a bit. Will you look over the supplies the men bring out?"

Kieran nodded. "Aye. Of course Capt'n."

* * *

When Sybil first began looking through the private quarters of the lugger, she had walked in quietly and observed everything with wonder. It was as if she was in a museum and her father would scold her like he had when she was a child and she had tried to touch the items in the exhibits. But after a few rooms, she allowed herself to touch these people's belongings and try to imagine what their lives were like.

It was when she reached her seventh room that Sybil felt the urge to do more. The room seemed to have belonged to a married couple. She was browsing through their books when she noticed something poking through a trunk. Carefully, Sybil opened the trunk and stared at the gowns laying inside.

She gingerly lifted them up and waved the dust off the gown. Picking them up one by one, she had to admit they were stunning.

Sybil had never been the sort of woman to care about fancy gowns or exquisite needlework like her sisters had. No, she had always found books far more interesting. Yet as she looked at these frocks, she could not help but lust over them.

Going through the frocks, she admired the needlework and different styles of each dress. Biting her lip, she wondered if it would be so horrible if she tried one on, just to see what it looked like.

Reasoning with her guilt that it would give herself an idea of what she might get the next time they reached town she moved behind the divider and started to undress herself.

Walking through the hall, Tom froze as he heard something hit the floor in one of the rooms. Turning to his right, Tom placed his hand on the doorknob and called out, "Sybil?"

He heard a gasp through the door and a nervous voice asking, "Tom? Tom is that you?"

Chuckling as he opened the door, he replied, "Yes it's me." Looking about the room, he saw her hand place a frock on top of the divider. Raising an eyebrow, Tom asked, "What are you doing, love?"

Sybil giggled guiltily as she slipped the gown on. "I found these lovely gowns in the trunk over there and I couldn't resist trying them on." Reaching behind her she quickly tied the back of the gown, glad that this particular gown did not have much to lace up. Taking a deep breath, she walked out of the divider and smiled shyly at her husband. Looking at him from under her eyelashes, she whispered, "What do you think?"

Tom's jaw dropped opened as his wife stepped away from the divider. It felt as if his brain had turned to mush and he was sure that he was drooling. The frock, if it could even be called that, was purple. The gown showcased her hips in a daring way and the bodice, which was honestly a black corset and nothing else, displayed her lovely breasts beautifully.

Laughing at Tom's obvious lustful look, Sybil took a step forward. "It appears that the woman staying in this room was a seamstress. It would also appear she never got to finish this particular dress, hence why there are no sleeves.

Nodding, Tom looked at her arms, noticing that the gown in fact did not have sleeves attached and he vaguely wondered how he had not realized it before.

Taking another two steps forward, she was now in front of Tom and smiling wickedly as he took a deep breath.

Licking his lips, his hands reached out for her, wanting to feel the smooth silk lying on her waist against his fingers. The moment he reached her, however, Sybil took a step back. He frowned and took a step forward reaching for her again, and received the same result.

Sybil giggled as Tom frowned and looked at her curiously. Smiling widely, she said, "Catch me if you can!" She then proceeded to pick up the hem of the dress and run across the room.

Tom grinned, "You're not getting away that easily you minx!"

As Tom ran after her, Sybil squealed as she felt the tips of his fingers against her back. Thinking quickly, she tugged opened the door.

Sybil never did make it through the door.

* * *

**A/N: If anyone would like to see the frock that was the basis on Sybil's unfinished gown in this chapter check out my tumblr account Shana-Rosee. The picture will be on the post linking to this chapter :)**


	10. Land ahoy!

**A/N: Hee hee hope you guys like the ending to this one =3**

* * *

The ship hit the sand with a thud as the sound of the anchor splashed into the sea.

"Is the anchor really necessary?" Sybil asked while she helped load supplies into bags.

Tom shrugged his shoulders as he pulled on the line, closing the ship's sails. "Not really, but it never hurts to be careful."

Putting the last of the medicine supplies into her bag, Sybil climbed onto one of the barrels. "Oh yes, because I'd very much hate for us to lug all that booty down to find the ship floating away!"

Tom laughed heartily as he heard her very polish voice say the word booty. He loved how easily she had opened her arms to this new life, to their life. He was ready to tease her endlessly about her new choice of vocabulary. He coiled the rope around a block and turned towards her with a joke on the tip of his tongue when he saw her, and suddenly felt as if he was in the past.

She was sitting on a barrel like she used to. Her hands holding onto the edge of the barrel and her feet dangling in the air. She was leaning forward like she always used to do when they talked. Her hair was up in a bun like always, but today she was wearing an old gown, one she had worn all those months ago, before she had said yes, before he had proposed, before he even realized he loved her.

There were times when he worried that one day she would regret marrying a pirate, marrying him but in this moment when this beautiful woman had unknowingly re-lived their past, he could see the difference between then and now.

The Sybil he had first met on the navy ship had looked at the world through eyes that held so much want. She yearned for something she could neither name nor touch, but the Sybil in front of him now knew what she had been yearning for all those years. Looking into her eyes, he could see the truth of this. Sybil was no longer searching; she had found what she was looking for on a pirate ship.

"What is it?" Sybil asked, a happy yet confused smile on her face.

Tom shook his head. Taking two steps forward, he placed the palm of his hand on her cheek. "Ready to hop off and look for treasure?"

Grinning, Sybil leaned forward and pecked him on the lips. "Always."

* * *

"Gwen are you positive we're going the right way?"

Tom turned away from the tree branches in front of him and looked back over his shoulder at Gwen and Kieran.

Gwen groaned loudly and replied tartly, "For the third time Kieran, yes! Yes, we are going the right way!"

Kieran rolled his eyes but nodded.

Tom sighed as he continued to chop the branches in front of him, knowing just how irritating Kieran can be when he gets impatient.

Hacking off the last branch in front of them, he could see a clearing in front of them and a large mountain not too far in the distance.

"Is that where we are heading? The mountain?" Sybil asked as she entered the clearing.

Tumbling out of the jungle behind them, Gwen popped over to Sybil to show her the map. "Aye that's right, milady."

Sybil shared an excited grin with Gwen as they looked at the map. Tracing her fingers across the map she said, "So we're heading... northeast from here?"

Gwen nodded. "Right we're about halfway there. We should make it over by- Ow Alfred!"

Alfred, not looking where he was going, tripped over a rock and came tumbling down hitting Gwen and knocking the map out of her hands.

"Sorry Gwen," Alfred said as he picked himself up off the ground and then helped her back up.

"It's fine." She huffed out as her eyes scanned for the map.

Seeing the map over by some broken branches, Sybil replied, "I'll get it." She had just stepped over onto the leaves when she felt something break underneath her and suddenly she was falling. "Aah!"

"Sybil!" Tom ran to where Sybil had fallen and peered in. "Sybil! Are you alright love!?"

Sybil coughed as dust and dirt rose in the air. "Yes I- I think so."

Tom nodded. Peering inside, he watched as Sybil stood. _Good_ he thought, _nothing looks broken_. "Hang on love. We'll get you out in a bit."

"ALFRED!" He roared, "Get me some rope! NOW!"

* * *

Captain Sarah O'Brien couldn't help but smile as she saw The Emerald. Sure that vexing Thomas had gotten it wrong a few times. Still, once she realized that the best way to encourage Thomas was to give him something he wanted, it didn't take her long to realize he had a preference for curly hair young men. After that it didn't take Thomas long to figure out where to go next from there.

Oh yes, Captain Sarah was having a fine day, and after she was through with Tom Branson and his little wench, it was only going to get better.

* * *

Sybil glanced over Gwen's shoulder at the map and then back up towards the cave. "It's in there then?" Gwen nodded.

Sybil took a step forward towards the cave, but Tom pulled her back. Looking at her husband curiously, she asked, "What is it?"

Tom looked sheepishly at her. "I know you're excited, but let one of the men go first. I rather you didn't fall into a pit again."

Sybil sighed but nodded, knowing that Tom was only concerned about her safety.

Tom leaned forward and kissed her temple, whispering his thanks, before pulling out his pistol.

"Capt'n?"

Tom turned back towards his men. "Yes Alfred?"

Alfred stepped forward and looked straight into the Captain's eyes. "Let me go in first, make sure everything is safe an' all."

Tom hesitated a moment before nodding, "Well go on then."

Alfred smiled and walked into the cave. It was clear to Tom that Alfred felt at fault for Sybil falling into the pit, and if letting Alfred walk in first rid him of his guilt then he didn't see any harm in it.

Alfred looked about the cave, checking around before calling out, "It's clear Captain!"

Walking in slowly, Sybil rolled her eyes as Tom stepped in front of her as if to shield her from some great evil. "Oh honestly Tom!"

"Sorry," he said sheepishly, taking a step back so that he was next to her instead. They walked over to Alfred. Patting Alfred on the shoulder, he looked down the cave.

"Alfred, looks like you dropped something."

"Oh thanks." Reaching down, Alfred put his hand around the apple that had slipped out of his bag just as the dart flew past him.

"Blimey!" Tom shouted before pulling Alfred back.

Kieran whistled, "Well shiver me timbers! Was that a poison dart?"

Tom took a step back, carefully looking at the other side of the wall where the dart was. "I wouldn't doubt it."

"What the plan then Capt'n?" Kieran asked, glaring at the path ahead.

Sybil stared around the cave before an idea struck her. "I have an idea..."

* * *

After months and months of searching, Admiral Robert Crawley had finally found it.

"Lieutenant Carson!"

Carson stood tall at the helm as he waited his orders. "Yes sir."

Looking out at the island ahead of them and the vessel known as The Emerald sat on the edge of the island, he turned swiftly before giving out his order. "Turn portside into the island. We're rescuing my daughter."


	11. Treasure!

**A/N: Sorry for the late update guys! I lost my outline for the story and I finally found it this morning while cleaning. I can't believe that this story is almost over! Just a few chapters left!**

* * *

With eyes as hard as steel, practically daring him to defy her, Mary said, "I'm coming with you."

"Mary…," Robert sighed, rubbing his face as he tried to figure out a way to get his daughter to listen to him. Mary had always been his right hand girl, his soldier. She always followed orders and acted like the perfect lady. She had never disobeyed him… until now.

"No, I forbid it. You are not stepping one foot onto that pirate ship!"

"Oh yes I am," Mary replied, and in that moment Robert couldn't help the clench in his stomach as he thought how much like Sybil she had sounded.

"Mary-" Robert tried again, but she would have none of it.

"No!" she shouted, turning away from her father. She could feel the tears forming in her eyes. Taking a deep breath, she spoke. "No. I- I have to come with you, Papa. I know I will probably not like what I see, but it's Sybil."

Turning back around, she smiled sadly. "She's my baby sister, so I have to go."

Robert sighed, admitting defeat. "Fine, but on one condition! You must have one of my officers with you at all times."

Mary rolled her eyes but nodded. "All right. Who shall be my escort?"

The door opened with Captain Matthew Crawley looking nervous, "Admiral, we're ready to go when you are."

Robert looked at Mary and smiled, causing her heart to drop into her stomach at what she knew he would say next. "Captain Matthew, I have a favor to ask."

* * *

Sybil began rummaging through her bag, looking for the item needed to get through the pathway.

"Sybil love, what are you lookin' for?" Tom asked as he tried to figure out what she had planned.

Looking triumphant, Sybil pulled out her old slingshot. "I knew this would come in handy!"

"A slingshot? Darlin' what are you-?" Tom started to say, only to burst out into a grin as he realized her idea. It was simple, yet clever. Moving his hands to her face, he pulled Sybil forward and gave her a big kiss on the lips.

Sybil smirked as she got up and went to the edge of the path. Grabbing a rock as large as her fist, she kneeled on the ground before pulling the slingshot back and letting go.

The rock flew through the pathway, with arrows shooting out behind it before hitting where the wall started to turn and falling to the ground.

Walking forwards, Sybil turned her head back and shouted behind her, "Follow me boys!"

* * *

Mary walked through the halls of the pirate ship. She placed her fingers against the wall trying to imagine what Sybil must feel like when she walks through the hallway. _Do the men leer? Do you make jokes about the poor Admiral's daughter who was tricked onto a pirate ship? Or god forbid do they try and touch her?_

Mary cringed at the thought of all the horrible things these men could have done to her darling sister.

She almost jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. When she turned her head back towards Matthew, she can saw it in his eyes, his thoughts so similar to hers it was almost a comfort.

Closing her eyes as Matthew reached for the next door, Mary mentally prepared herself for the tenth time on what could behold her on the other side.

What lied on the other side of the door was a bedroom. It was bigger than the ones she and Matthew had passed already, with a large bed that could easily fit two with books and clothing scattered across the room.

"This must be the Captain's room," Matthew mumbled as he looked around.

Mary nodded, it was the largest room after all. Looking around Mary was ready to leave when she saw them.

"Sybil's books," she whispered, quickly moving towards the right side of the bed. She pulled each one of up noticing a mix of old favorites and new novels she had never seen before. Pulling the top novel off, she watched as a slip of paper fell to the ground.

Lifting it up, she read the letter twice before reading it out loud, still not believing what was written.

_Sybil,_

_I know you asked me to wake you as soon as possible so that you could watch as the island came into sight, but you looked so peaceful my love, cuddled under the blankets that I didn't have the heart to wake you. I'll be on the main deck with Kieran preparing for us to land. _

_ Love,_

_ Tom_

Matthew frowned as the words circled through his head. Asked, peaceful, cuddled, didn't have the heart, and the most important words _my love_. "My love, he called her my love. You don't think-"

Mary scoffed, "Of course not. He's a pirate. Everyone knows that pirates only love one thing, gold."

Matthew shook his head. While that was what he would normally think as well, the letter changed things. Sybil had been on this ship for months. The pirate didn't need to romance her. The moment she hopped onto this ship she became his captive. So why call her _my love_? Could the pirate actually love Miss Sybil?

As the door suddenly opened, Mary hid the letter under the pillow. Looking up at her father, she could hardly breathe as she asked, "Did you find her?"

Robert shook his head. "The ship is completely empty. It appears they took everyone with them. If Sybil's still on the ship or-" but he couldn't say the word so he coughed before continuing on. "They must have taken her with them."

He sighed, but a small smile was on his face as he said, "The good news is Lieutenant Bates has found their trail."

* * *

Sybil had never in her life seen so much gold. She honestly didn't think so much gold could be in one place!

"Shiver me timbers!" Kieran laughed as he ran into the cave and into a pile of gold.

Sybil giggled as she watched Gwen throw on a crown and Alfred throw coins into the air. She smiled as she felt her husband's arms wrap around her. "Do they always act like this when you all find treasure?"

He chuckled as he kissed her shoulder. "Always."

Turning in his arms, Sybil reached up and pulled his face up to her. They stood there drowning in their kiss, Tom tilting her head so that he could deepen the kiss when he got hit in the head with a gold coin.

Jerking again, Tom yelled, "All right which one of you scallywags just did that!"

Sybil laughed as Alfred and Gwen quickly pointed at Kieran.

Grinning evilly, Tom shouted, "Kieran! For hitting the Captain, I'm putting you on carrying duty!"

Kieran groaned.

* * *

After moving his tenth chest out of the cave, he groaned. Kieran had spent the last hour trudging treasure out the side of the cave and to a hiding spot near the coastline so that they can move the ship closer to the treasure cove. Mumbling to himself about the lack of justice as he climbed back into the cave, he quickly swore as he saw Captain of The Soap heading into the cave.

* * *

Robert could hear the echoes of swords clashing from the entrance of the cave. "Captain Crawley please stay here and guard Miss Mary."

Matthew nodded. "Of course Sir."

Walking forward, Robert led his men on towards the opening of the cave where a massive battle was underway.


	12. Three Way Collision

**A/N: I just like to say I'm sorry but I honestly couldn't help myself on this one!**

* * *

Tom listened as the swords clashed. The cave was echoing the sounds of all the swords within its walls.

He gripped the hilt tighter as he thrusted towards the pirate before him. He thought of how he needed to hurry up and beat this man so he could find Sybil. Sybil who was somewhere in the midst of all this fighting and he needed to find her before her father did.

Tom didn't know how the Admiral got there or how he tracked them down, but he knew that the Admiral was there. It confounded him as to why the navy must always announce their entrance with drums and what not. But he knew that the Admiral was there for Sybil and he'd be damned before he lets anyone, _especially_ her father take her away from him. It is this conviction that Tom drew strength from, moving forward and knocking the sword out of his opponent's hand before knocking him unconscious.

A smile briefly graced his face before his eyes started searching for her when he suddenly heard his wife shouting, "TOM BEHIND YOU!"

* * *

Sarah O'Brien was biding her time. She might be in a duel to the death with the first mate of the Emerald but she couldn't help keeping her eyes open to everything surrounding her.

She knew she couldn't beat Kieran in a fair fight, but she had already figured out how to slip out of this fight unharmed when she needed to. So for now, Sarah would keep this fight going until she found what she was _really_ looking for.

Glancing over to the far right, she finally saw what she'd been looking for. A cruel smile graced her lips as she saw Branson's wife fighting through the crowd trying to reach her husband.

'_Time for the fun to begin,_' Sarah thought as she kneed Kieran in the groin and slipped into the crowd of fighting men.

* * *

Sybil slammed the hilt of her sword against the back of another person's head. She didn't have time to think about whether her hit cracked their skull open or just left them unconscious. At that moment, all she could think about was finding Tom before her father did.

The thought of her father finding her first was almost a comfort. If he found her first he would try to grab her and force her to leave. She had her sword and she could use it to stop him if need be from taking her before she had a chance to talk to him. However she knew if he saw Tom first, he would shoot first and ask questions later.

It was that thought, the thought of her father possibly killing her husband that propelled her forward. She was almost to Tom when she saw a navy man with his sword high in the air going straight for Tom.

"TOM BEHIND YOU!"

He turned just in the nick of time to block it, moving his sword just above his head to stop the attack.

She could see though that his arm was wavering and that Tom could not hold his position for long. Moving quickly, Sybil grabbed the back of the navy man's collar and jerked him back, watching him tumble to the ground.

"Sybil!" Tom shouted as he moved forward, a look of pure relief on his face as he checked her over for injuries. She couldn't help but smile as she said, "I'm fine darling. What about you?"

The corner of his lips turned up as he nodded. "Fine. Even better now that you're here."

The sweet moment only lasted a moment as Tom moved forward, hitting the navy dog from before with the back of his hilt, this time knocking him unconscious.

Placing a chaste kiss on Sybil's cheek, he smiled. "As much I'd love to give you a proper check right now, I'm afraid it will have to wait until I've got you back into bed, Mrs. Branson."

Grinning, Sybil turned so that her back was touching his and whispered, "Aye, aye, Captain."

* * *

Sarah was almost surprised by how easily she was slipping through the fight, but she supposed it was because everyone around her was in a fierce duel trying to stay alive.

Looking forward, she rolled her eyes as she watched the besotted Captain Branson kiss his lass on the cheek. _'They really are making it much too easy.'_ She couldn't help but think as she pulled up her pistol.

Aiming straight for the dark brunette's throat, she waited for Branson to turn his head towards his beloved so that he could watch his little wench get shot before she began to pull the trigger back.

* * *

Admiral Robert Crawley was on a mission. Nothing, he had decided, _nothing_ would stop him from reaching his daughter. No foe and certainly not that bloody pirate Branson!

The cloud of rage and anger almost clouded his vision to everyone around him. He wouldn't be surprised if he accidentally cut down one of his men.

He was so close. He could see the tip of Branson's head from where he was now. Pushing over the last man in his way, it felt as if he was breathing for the first time in months when his eyes landed on his youngest child.

Just like that, the anger and rage disappeared. Now all he could think about was moving forward and pulling his youngest into his arms and never letting her go.

Robert opened his mouth, crying out, "Sybil!" to let her know that he was there to rescue her.

Her name had barely left his lips when he heard a pistol go off somewhere to his right. It was only then, as he watched the pirate Branson push Sybil towards the ground and saw the bullet go through him that he noticed that Branson was standing back to back to his daughter.


	13. Wounded

**A/N: Okay so I had to split this chapter up into two so the next chapter will be the last chapter before the epilogue. Thanks again to my wonderful beta Gothamgirl28. You rock!**

* * *

Mary wondered how many pirates Branson had in his crew as she listened to the shouts and the clashing of metal.

She tried not to think about her father in the midst of the fighting, let alone her baby sister. Taking a deep breath she tried to relax; to stop her hands from shaking, but she was terrified. Terrified that her family might not come out of the cave alive.

Her body tensed for a moment as she felt Matthew's hand brush against hers but as his hand slipped into hers she could finally feel herself calming down. She even almost smiled when he squeezed her hand and she looked up at him. Opening her mouth to tell him how she regretted how things had gone south for them all those months ago, she stopped when she heard a very familiar voice scream.

Her voice choked up as she whispered, "Sybil."

* * *

Sybil screamed as she hit the ground. Closing her eyes for a moment, she took a deep breath before trying to get up. "Tom we need to get up," she said breathlessly, knowing that at any moment someone could attack them.

Tom hissed as he tried to roll off of her when she felt something warm and sticky against her sleeve. Turning her head, she saw blood, _his blood_ on her sleeve.

He rolled onto his back and yelped as he tried to move his shoulder. "Bloody hell!"

The moment she saw the blood seeping out of her husband's shoulder the world seemed to fade away. Before she even registered what she was doing, she was ripping off the left sleeve of her dress and tearing it into bandages.

Pressing her make-shift bandage onto his shoulder, he cursed loudly.

Sybil felt the tears starting to swell in her eyes as she said, "I know it hurts darling, but I have to stop the bleeding."

He nodded but his eyes were still shut tight. Sybil's heart was pounding in her chest as she tried to figure out what to do next when she heard a voice shout, "SYBIL!"

* * *

Robert was frozen as he watched the pirate use himself as a human shield to protect his daughter. He didn't understand why the pirate would protect Sybil but he tells himself it's because he is here. That Branson knows if anything happens to Sybil he'll be dead before he can even make it to courts.

Rushing forward, he could see the pirate captain from the Soap readying her pistol again.

O'Brien cursed at her miss. Watching as Branson laid down on the ground and his little wife kneeled over him, she decided that shooting Sybil in the back and watching each other die would suit her fancy as well.

Before O'Brien even has time to react, Robert's knocked her to the ground.

Her pistol flew out of her hand and O'Brien cursed. Reaching out her hand, she pulled his leg out from under him. "You can't stop me. That little bitch is going down!" she snarled as she reached over for her pistol. Her fingers were only inches away.

Suddenly it struck him who the real target was. Adrenaline pumping through his veins, he sat up and shot O'Brien right through the back as she started to get up.

Moving over her, he shot her once more, this time through the heart.

* * *

His face was getting paler as Sybil growled out, "I swear to god Tom if you die from a shoulder wound, I'll never forgive you!"

Tom chuckled, "Does that mean my ghost arse will be sleeping on the floor?"

She could feel the tears falling from her eyes. "This isn't funny Tom," she whispered, pressing another bandage over his shoulder.

Tom nodded. He knew that this was no time to joke but he didn't want to let on how worried he was himself. Reaching up to wipe the tears off her cheek, he smiled softly. "I love you Sybil. I'll not be leaving you without a fight."

Sybil smiled but she couldn't stop worrying. "How are you feeling, really?"

Tom licked his lips, pausing before he admitted, "Light-headed."

"I can't- I can't seem to stop the bleeding," Sybil admitted as she wiped away more tears.

Tom nodded, "Go get Kieran. Maybe he can get me out of here."

Sybil shook her head. "No! I have to keep the pressure on your wound or you'll bleed to death!"

Robert finally reached Sybil's side and knelt next to her. He frowned at Sybil's words wondering why she was trying so hard to save him. The pirate had been hit. She was free now so why was she still by his side?

"Sybil?"

Her head jerked towards him with obvious surprise and he felt his stomach knots as the tears fell from her face. "Papa!"

He nodded, but before he could say anything else she started talking again.

Looking her father straight in the eye, she whispered, "Papa, do you love me?"

"Of course," he replied immediately. Somehow, he got the feeling that whatever words she would say next he wouldn't like.

Biting her lip, she looked over at her Tom again and took a deep breath. "Then save him."

"Sybil I-" He couldn't bear to look at her. He looked down, his lips already forming the word when he saw it – the golden band on her ring finger.

"I love him." Her father's head jerked up and he was staring at her in shock. "I love him with all my heart Papa. Please, _please_ save him."

In a thousand years, Admiral Robert Crawley never would have guessed what his daughter had just told him. Words failed him and he tried to understand what she had said.

Tom squeezed Sybil's hand lightly. He knew that the likelihood of the Admiral giving him medical attention was slim. "Sybil… Go get Kieran. He knows a little bit about medicine."

"But…" Sybil said, looking between her father and her husband. Watching as her husband's breath became more labored, she turned to her father once more. He needed a doctor, not some man who knew a bit about medicine. Her eyes were pleading for him to save Tom. "Please."

And this time Robert found himself nodding his head yes.


	14. Because I love him

**A/N: This is the last chapter folks before the epilogue. Hopefully I'll have that done before the end of the week!**

* * *

Robert Crawley had mused about what it would be like when one of his daughters was married. What he would say, how he would feel, and what his daughters would look like. He never imagined his eyes would be glued to her hand.

It was as if her ring was calling to him. He couldn't keep his eyes off of it. The band was thick and from the look of it made from the finest gold.

He wondered if this was the sort of ring Sybil would have had if she hadn't married a criminal. The thought made his blood run hot.

He watched Sybil fuss over that damn pirate as one of his soldiers helped him up. She was instructing the pirate about keeping up the pressure on his wound, her hand over his.

Robert looked away in disgust. Anger boiling in the pit of his stomach. _He's tricked her. Forced her. Manipulated her. _There was no way she could truly love a man like him. A pirate.

Closing his eyes, all he could see was the ring.

* * *

Sybil didn't stray far from Tom as one of her father's men helped him out to the entrance of the cave. She walked directly behind them and only looked back long enough to check if her father had found Dr. Clarkson yet.

"Sybil!" Jerking her head back, she couldn't help the tears of joy in her eyes as she laid her eyes on her sister. "Mary!"

The next thing she knew, she was in her sister's arms and Sybil closed her eyes as she pulled her as close as possible. When she finally did open her eyes, she saw a navy officer more or less push Tom to the ground.

Pushing away from Mary, she stomped over and growled out, "You! Do you need glasses?"

The navy officer looked over at Captain Crawley, before shaking his head and replying no.

Tom chuckled as he righted himself into a sitting position against the wall. He ignored her sister Mary when she glared at him. "Sybil-"

Sybil jabbed a finger at the officer's chest. "Really? Because if you haven't noticed his shoulder is bleeding out from a BULLET WOUND!"

She was ready to leave him with a few choice words when she felt Tom's fingers reach up and stroke her hand.

With one hand pressing her sleeve to his shoulder, Tom smiled softly as he said, "I'm okay, love. I'm going to be okay. We're going to be okay."

The anger flowed out of her as she knelt down next to him and pressed her hand against his cheek repeating after him, "We're going to be okay."

He smiled, "We're going to be okay."

The sound of two pairs of feet echoed from the pathway. Sybil gave him a reassuring smile before placing a quick peck on his lips.

She almost laughed as she felt Mary and Matthew's eyes practically pop out of their heads.

The moment Sybil pulled away, her father and Dr. Clarkson walked into the entrance of the cave. Dr. Clarkson looked at Tom and then at her father before giving her a nervous smile. "So, this is the patient?"

Sybil reached down and squeezed Tom's hand before nodding. "He was shot in the shoulder and he's losing blood."

Dr. Clarkson nodded, "Is the bullet still there or did it exit the shoulder?"

"It's still in there. Is that bad?" Sybil asked, squeezing Tom's hand so hard that he yelped. "Sorry, darling."

"Not necessarily," the doctor said as he pulled out some of his medical supplies. Moving his hands over to Tom's shoulder, he asked politely, "Miss Sybil, could you please stand over there with your sister as I take care of Mr. Branson?"

Sybil squeezed Tom's hand before getting up and heading over to her sister and her father.

* * *

"You're WHAT?!" Mary shouted. She couldn't believe what her sister just told her. She couldn't believe her father wasn't shouting!

Sybil held back a groan at her sister's reaction. Taking a deep breath, Sybil repeated, "I'm married to Tom Branson."

Matthew Crawley frowned deeply, his confusion obvious. He opened and closed his mouth at least three times before he finally said, "Did he- did he force you to marry him?"

"What! NO! Of course not! Tom would never force me to do anything that I didn't want to." Sybil said ardently.

"Then why…?" Matthew asked.

Looking over, she could see Dr. Clarkson sewing up Tom's wound. Tom's face was still far too pale for her liking, but she could see a little bit of color coming back into his face. "Because we love each other very much."

She looked back at the three people before her, Mary, Matthew, and her father. Her father who was much too quiet.

He stood with a grimace of his face refusing to look directly at her, staring at her wedding ring instead.

Sybil sighed, tired of her father's antics.

"Look at me." His eyes did not move. "Papa look me in the eyes!"

His eyes stayed on the ring for a second longer before looking at her. His eyes were filled with emotion; anger, confusion, rage, disbelieve, frustration, and sadness. The weight of his emotions hit her like a speeding ship almost knocking her back. Yet she stood firm and stared right back.

A heavy silence filled the air as their looks turned into glares. Finally Sybil broke the silence, "Why?"

Robert sighed impatiently, "Why what?"

"Why are you so quiet?" _Why wouldn't you look me in the eyes until now? Why do you keep staring at my wedding ring?_ But these were questions that she was sure she knew the answers to and quite frankly she wasn't prepared to hear them, so she stuck to the question she already asked. "I thought of all people, you would have the most questions - the most to say in this matter." _Over the fact that I married a pirate._

Robert raised an eyebrow. "Why should I? It's rather clear what has happened."

Something about the way he said this made Sybil's stomach turned. Taking a deep breath, Sybil asked him to elaborate.

"Well clearly after all these months as his captive and as his…" his words failed him. His face going pale at even the suggestion, he coughed before continuing. "He decided to keep you around permanently to anger me and manipulated you into thinking you actually loved him."

It felt as if her father had just slapped her in the face. Anger growing quickly throughout her entire body, she could feel her fist shaking with rage. "Do you think me so weak- so wanton that you think with just a few charming words I can be convinced into giving away my heart?"

Her father gave her a pitiful look as he said, "Sybil you'd been held captive for nearly eight months and you are a woman. The things that they did to you-" He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "All I am saying is that it is perfectly understandable for you to have created this delusion for yourself so that you could survive this gruesome ordeal."

Sybil actually burst out laughing; and he thought _she_ was the delusional one.

Mary looked between the two nervously. "Papa…"

Her laughter finally dying off, Sybil set the record straight. "Let me make this clear Papa. Tom- my husband Captain Branson- did NOT take me captive. He _asked_ me to come with him, to marry him while he was still a captive on your ship and _I_ said yes."

Stunned, Robert stuttered, "You said what?!"

"I said yes."

"How could!- Why would-?" taking a deep breathe he roared, "Your lying! He manipulated you! This CANNOT BE THE TRUTH!"

She could hear Tom urging the doctor to let him up. He was shouting that he would not sit there while some man yelled at his wife.

Frustrated, Sybil let slip all the truth of the courtship. "Well like it or not it is! Tom has never manipulated me- never forced me to do anything! I was the one who came to him! I was the one who kept seeking his attention! Asking him to come closer! To stop standing so far away! The only thing Tom did was ask for my hand!"

Robert covered his ears as she, desperately wishing to block out her words. _This cannot be true. This cannot be true!_

"Listen to me!" Sybil hissed as she pried his hands from his ears. As his hands were jerked away, he looked into her eyes and saw the truth he had not wanted to see as she said "I love him!"

Searching her eyes for any doubt, anything at all that would contradict her words, he asked, "Are you sure?"

Sybil nodded, "I love Tom with all my heart." His stomach twisted uncomfortably as he looked at his daughter, really looked at his Sybil and saw that what she felt for the pirate was true.

Opening his mouth, there were a thousand questions on his tongue. _When did this happened? HOW did this happen? Could I have- _However there was only one question that truly mattered. "And he?"

He cringed as he saw her the way her face lit up. The small smile, her eyes automatically moving towards the pirate. "It's the same. With all his heart."

Robert opened his mouth not knowing what to say. Not knowing whether the fact that they did love each other made it better or worse. "Sybil-" Luckily for him, it was that moment that Dr. Clarkson declared he was done. Watching as Sybil moved back to Tom's side, he vaguely heard her ask, "Doctor?"

Moving his glaze back to her hand once more as she rubbed the pirate's leg, he turned away wordlessly and walked back through the pathway and onto the battlefield.

* * *

"Doctor?" Sybil asked nervously as she rubbed Tom's leg unconsciously.

Dr. Clarkson gave her a slightly amused smile. "He's going to be fine Miss Sybil or should I say Mrs. Branson?"

Sybil blushed, but she couldn't help but smile as she said, "Mrs. Branson."

The doctor nodded before continuing on. "The bullet is out and his shoulder should be back to normal in a few months."

Sybil closed her eyes as she let out a deep breath of relief. Opening them, she immediately began to thank the doctor, "Oh thank you Dr. Clarkson! Thank you, thank you, oh thank you!"

"Don't thank me yet, Mrs. Branson. Your husband has lost a fair amount of blood. He needs plenty of rest and should refrain from all strenuous activities for at least a month."

Tom groaned at the doctor's orders, knowing Sybil would follow them to the t. "You mean all? Come on Doc have a heart. I just got shot for Christ's sake!"

"Tom!" Sybil shouted, swatting him on the arm. Her cheeks turned red as looked at her sister and Captain Crawley from the corner of her eye, both of them simultaneously looking surprised and amused.

Dr. Clarkson smiled. "Yes, all. Now if you excuse me, I must get back in there and see if anyone else needs more assistance." The man stood up and walked back to the pathway and nodded his head as the Admiral walked back into the room.

Matthew stepped forward. "And what news from the battlefield Sir?"

"The battle's over."

Tom jerked his head over to look at the Admiral. "Over? What happened? What have you done to my men?"

Robert sighed, before rolling his eyes. "Your men are fine. In fact, they're the ones that ended the battle so quickly." Pausing for a moment, he continued, "With the death of the Captain of The Soap, the Soap's crew fell apart and was easy pickings for your crew. It seems they were quite angry about what O'Brien did to you, and even more grateful that our doctor was treating you. Once O'Brien's crew was defeated, one of your men, I believe he is your first mate, called for a temporary truce."

"Well, that's certainly a surprise," Tom muttered quietly so only Sybil would hear.

Tentatively Sybil asked, "Now that the battle is over, what now?"

Robert looked at Sybil for the first time since he agreed to help Tom. Robert took a deep breath before he replied, "Now… now you help your husband back to your ship and I give you and your husband a few days head start."

"Oh Papa!" Leaping up, she ran over and pulled him into a hug before kissing him on the cheek. Knowing this decision must have been hard for him, she thanked him as best she could. "Thank you Papa. Thank you so much! You have no idea how much this means to me."

Robert gave her a nervous smile. He did not agree with her choice of husband and he never would but he supposed he could at least do this for her. He pulled her closer for one last moment, then he let her go and watched as she walked over and helped her husband up.

Helping Tom up, the two of them moved back to the pathway ready to rally the crew back to The Emerald when Robert stopped them.

"If you hurt her, I will personally see you hung."

"I expect no less," Tom said, his eyes telling the Admiral that he would hold him to that promise.

The Admiral nodded, and in this matter only, the Pirate and the Admiral agreed.

THE END


	15. Epilogue

**A/N: I'm dedicating this chapter to everyone who has read and review this story. The pirate AU was originally suppose to be a short one-shot that quickly turned into a multi-chapter fic then to two multi-chapter fics. **

* * *

Sybil pressed her back more fully into Tom's chest as she pulled the covers up. She could feel Tom smile as he kissed her shoulder. His hands moved around her waist to touch her growing stomach. "Cold love?"

Sybil nodded and said, "A little. You'd think the ship would be colder than this room."

Tom laughed. "Aye I know what you mean. Mr. Napier must have thicker skin than us."

"Hmmm or maybe it's because we're use to warmer climates? After all, we have been sailing along the coast of South America for the last six months."

Smiling widely, Tom's fingers stroked Sybil's belly and hummed in agreement. "Where our finest crew member was conceived." It had been four months since they realized Sybil was with child and five since the night the baby was conceived, and yet Tom was still in wonder of the child growing inside of his wife.

He watched in awe over the last few months as Sybil's body began to change. Every moment was a gift, one they were both very grateful for. He wouldn't change any of it for the world… except for the morning sickness.

The last few months had been torture for Tom with Sybil barely eating. It seemed everything made her nauseous and being on the ship didn't help. The constant rocking of the ship made what little food Sybil would eat come up.

After a month of this, Tom talked to Sybil about staying on land for the rest of her pregnancy but she refused. By the end of the first trimester, Tom and Sybil were constantly arguing over it. By the fourth month, Sybil refused to leave the ship, convinced that the moment she stepped off Tom would take her to a cottage to stay in for the rest of her pregnancy.

Tom was readying to drag her off the ship against her will when the morning and sea sickness suddenly stopped two weeks ago. Sybil was now making up for lost time, eating nearly every hour. Her hunger did not only include food however.

Over the last week, he couldn't count the times he'd been yanked into their room with her eager lips kissing every patch of skin she could reach.

The sound of Sybil's voice broke his train of thought, bringing him back to the present. "We'll teach the baby how to swordfight, how to read the winds…"

"The best way to outmaneuver the Navy."

She laughed before adding, "How to read hidden messages on maps."

"The values of rum."

"TOM!" Sybil shouted, turning her head back to playfully glare at him before she smack his arm.

With a cheeky grin he said, "What? Every pirate should know the values of rum."

* * *

Sybil bit her lip to stop herself from grinning as she watched Gwen and her fellow, Mr. Napier, make eyes at each other from across the table.

"Gwen can you pass the jam?" Tom asked.

"Of course, Captain." Gwen replied as she dipped her knife in the jam, spreading it on her bread before licking her knife, her eyes never leaving Evelyn's.

Tom rolled his eyes, reaching over and grabbing the jam himself.

Smiling at her husband, she decided to remind Gwen that she was not alone at the table. "Mr. Napier, I was wondering if you knew how long it would take us to reach All Hallows by the tower from here."

Finally looking away from Gwen, Evelyn smiled at Sybil and Tom. "Hmm. I would say about twenty minutes by foot and ten by horse. And please, call me Evelyn."

"Thank you, Evelyn." Looking at the clock, she supposed it was a good thing it was too late to walk. After all, Tom would fight her over walking there until his face turned blue. "We'd better find a horse."

* * *

Mary couldn't help the pleased smile on her face as she walked with Matthew back down the aisle but this time as a married woman. She smiled as the people in the pews congratulated them on their union.

Reaching the last few pews, Mary was about to whisper something into Matthew's ear when she noticed a gold coin roll across the floor from the last aisle. Turning her head, she quickly looked down the pew and gasped at what her eyes found.

Sitting at the very end of the pew was her baby sister Sybil and her pirate husband Tom standing right behind the pew, his hands resting on her shoulders.

She felt tears of joy come to her eyes as Sybil mouthed_ "Finally_."

Mary bit her lip to stop herself from laughing as she nodded. Reaching the pew before the one her sister was in, she realized that her baby sister was to have a baby of her own and this time she _did_ laugh.

"Are you going to tell your husband what's so funny my dear?" Matthew whispered into her ear a mixture of confusion and curiosity on his face.

"Later," Mary whispered. After all, she didn't want to give them away.

* * *

Sybil rolled her eyes good-naturedly as Tom placed one hand around her waist and the other on her elbow, insisting on helping her walk up the gangplank back onto the ship. "Really Tom! I'm with child not crippled."

He laughed, "Humor me love."

Sighing, Sybil let him, deciding to pick her battles.

Kieran moved across the deck grinning as he welcomed them back onto the ship. "Captain, m'lady! How was the wedding?"

Sybil smiled. "Wonderful. I've never seen my sister look so happy. She made a beautiful bride."

"She did, though she couldn't hold a candle to you love," Tom said stroking her arm.

"I think I'm going to be sick."

Turning around, Sybil and Tom found Thomas putting down a barrel of ale, making a face at the two lovebirds.

Tom snorted, "You're just mad I wouldn't let you keep your man toy from The Soap."

Thomas glared. "Am not and he would have been a fine marksman."

"Are to," the Captain said and then added, "And he tried to kill Sybil!"

Thomas scrunched up his face, thinking for a moment before he remember and smirked. "Oh, forgot about that. Fair enough. Sorry m'lady."

Sybil laughed and shook her head. "It's all right Thomas and remember they're plenty of fish in the- Oh!"

Immediately, all three men turned to her.

"Sybil love are you alright?" Tom asked frantically.

She nodded, "The baby's kicking up a storm is all."

Tom nodded, feeling a twinge of jealousy. While Sybil had been feeling the baby kick for a while now, he had yet to be able to feel it. Moving his hand from her arm to her growing stomach he readied himself for another disappointment.

He was about to move his hand when he felt it. A little foot thumping his hand. "I felt it! I- I can feel it!" With tears of joy swimming in his eyes, he kissed Sybil deeply on the lips.

Pressing their foreheads together, Sybil reached up and stroked his cheek. "That's our baby."

"Aye that's our baby," Tom whispered in awe.

* * *

**A/N: It's been a blast writing this and I hope you all will check it out my next series when it comes out :)**


End file.
